mafiaggfandomcom-20200213-history
Cop
Visits each night and receives a report the following day. Reports will reveal whether or not the target is sided with the mafia Cop is the most versatile investigative. With many interactions, a simple purpose, and inherent power, it can be used as a core feature of many setups. Each night, the cop may visit a player and learn their alignment, between Mafia and Not Mafia. It is a powerful town Power Role who is often the driving force behind day discussion in setups. Given the power of a cop to discover the alignments of players very quickly, it is one of the most common roles for mafia to counterclaim. Even if a Cop fails to find any mafia, the players investigated being confirmed as town can still drastically reduce the options mafia has. As such, there are many roles that exist to weaken the power of cop. In games with a protective, this is even more true as the Cop can claim safely. Interactions There are often many ways for the mafia to deal with a Cop, reduce the accuracy of Cop reads, ensue distrust in the Cop's results, or all at once. Godfather - Appears as Not Mafia on a Cop's report. This is powerful because as long as the Godfather is alive, any Not Mafia results generated by the cop are not entirely alignment-confirming. This allows the mafia to push players within that category, as well as town to fight among themselves who could be the mafia in that group. All of this is true regardless of if the Cop ever actually checks the Godfather. Hooker - Can deny the Cop usage of their power. This makes it so that even when the Cop has a protective to make it claiming safe, they still may choose to remain hidden so that they can continue to use their power. This reluctance can give mafia more time to find them, and give more time before the mafia are forced to counterclaim the Cop. Framer/Painter - Can make town members appear to be Mafia to the cop. If the Cop checks this framed target, their death via lynch is almost inevitable. This can lead to a likely mislynch upon correct framer guess, or can help cover the tracks of any mafia fakeclaiming with a Mafia result on an innocent Fixer - Can make a mafia-aligned target appear Not Mafia on a Cop's report. This allows much the same confusion as seen with Godfather. Variations Sanities - There are several roles that see themselves as Cop, but do not receive correct results. Insane Cop - Sees the opposite result. This has around the power of Parity Cop, when both it and Cop are in the game. Confused Cop - Sees a random result. This can make people overall distrust their results, and can randomly change the game in the favor of an alignment. Naive Cop - Sees the target as town, unless they were framed/painted. Can make cops distrust their blue reads until the Naive one is identified Paranoid Cop - Sees the target as mafia, unless they were fixed. Can make Cops distrust their blue reads until the Paranoid one is identified Additionally, the Parity Cop is a type of Cop that does not see any misinformation, but its results are presented as same/different to the last person checked. It can use this to see third-parties.Category:Role Category:Investigative Category:Town Category:Night